The Red String Of Fate
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: Religions of the world have always been connected. Chinese, Egyptian, Roman, Greek. The Red String of Fate is something that has stayed for millennia. Most Olympians can see these strings. No god or goddess has a string. But most mortals do have strings. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, and Persephone could see the strings... R&R pls
1. Red String

**_The Red String Of Fate_**

 ** _Religions of the world have always been connected. Chinese, Egyptian, Roman, Greek. The Red String of Fate is something that has stayed for millennia. Most Olympians can see these strings. No god or goddess has a string. But most mortals_ do _have strings. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, and Persephone could see the strings. The strings can get tangled, knotted, thinner, they can even begin to fray, but they will never break. Some people think it's a cord. Others say a string, and some even think it's a single line. Well, that's the thing. It actually all depends on how strong the relationship is. A relationship of hate, or one where people don't know each other, or at least not very well, it's just a line. Once things start looking brighter, when people become friends, it becomes a string. And when they actually begin a romantic relationship, it becomes a cord. Aphrodite places these strings on people, the moment they're born. Sometimes, it'll be a few years before someone's soulmate is born, so someone might only have a loop until their soulmate is born. When a girl joins the Hunt, their string becomes a loop. The same happens when someone enters the Lotus Hotel. This is the story of a boy who went into the Lotus Hotel with a loop, and came out with a line._**

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

Will Solace used to think that Nico's face would be a friendly one in the infirmary. Wrong. Now, him and Nico were practically enemies.

"Look, believe me, I don't like it any more than you do, but Lou Ellen asked me to ask you to get any kind of plant from your stepmothers' garden. She needs it for some potion or something." Will told Nico.

"You do remember that this is the same girl that turned most of the camp into cats and dogs last summer, right? This is why I don't like the Hecate Cabin." Nico retorted.

"Dude, give her a break. It was an accident last year,"

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting her make another 'accident'. Do you have any idea how weird it is to have to feed a bunch of your friends when they're an animal?"

"Yes, I actually do, if you don't remember, I was one of the few people who wasn't turned into an animal."

"Well, I'm not just handing over a magic plant to that insane girl."

"I think you will."

"How about you leave me alone, or you'll see what else I 'will' do, Solace."

Will smirked. "I prefer people with good personalities."

The temperature in the supply closet dropped quickly. "Th-that's not what I meant, and y-you know it! I could kill you with a snap of my fingers!" Nico exclaimed, flustered, and was that hint of pink on his cheeks?

"Well, the plant?"

"Screw you, Solace."

"I geuss that means no." Will said with a sigh, walking out of the closet.

"Well!?" Lou Ellen, Will's best friend of ten years old, asked excitedly.

"He told me to leave or I'd find out what he 'will' do." Will said with a smirk and a joking tone. "I file that under a personal success."

Lou Ellen giggled. "What about the plant?"

"He said he wouldn't give a magic plant to an 'insane girl'."

"Can I kill him?"

"Chiron might get mad, but I don't care. Go ahead."

"Yes!"

"Will! Lou Ellen!" Austin, Will's brother, called.

"Okay! Be there in a sec! Come on, Lou Ellen, we'll be late for our shift!" Will and Lou Ellen ran for the infirmary.

(+)_(+)

"Lou Elleeeeeen." Will said, and Lou Ellen ignored him. "Louuuuuuuuuuuuuu Ellllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen. LOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WILL!" Lou Ellen shouted at him.

"I'm booooooooooored!" Will said, sounding like a whiny five-year-old.

"I'm reeeeaaadiiiiiing!"

"What, you mean brushing up on your spells?"

"No! I'm reading about the latest special potions."

"What are you reading?" Will rolled off of the table he was laying upside down on. "'Hecate Cabin Monthly'!?" Will went into a laughing fit, because she probably had created the magazine herself.

"Yes." Lou Ellen said, narrowing her eyes.

"Did you write that yourself!?"

"Yes." Lou Ellen was full on glaring now.

Will got back up and laid down on the table upside down again. Then, they heard the door open to the room, and Chiron walked in. Will rolled over onto the floor and sat up quickly. Lou Ellen threw the magazine to the side and put on her best I-was-totally-working-and-not-reading-a-magazine smile.

"It's fine, Will. You too, Lou Ellen. I was just coming to tell you to go join the sing-along and campfire. After all, it's not the same without our head healer and the head sorceress. Go on, you two. I'll finish here, though it seems there's nothing to do." Chiron said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Lou Ellen said, running out of the room.

"Thanks, Chiron! Wait up Lou Ellen!" Will agreed, dashing out after his friend.

(+)_(+)

Will walked to the campfire/sing-a-long with Lou Ellen about ten yards ahead. When he got there, he saw his cabin upfront leading the sing-a-long, a lot of people not joining in and just talking, and he also saw Nico di Angelo sitting between Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Percy had an arm around Annabeth Chase, and Jason had an arm around Piper McLean. Apparently, Reyna, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang were visiting Camp Half-Blood. Reyna was sitting next to Frank, discussing praetor stuff, probably, and Hazel was talking to Nico very animatedly. Nico rolled his eyes at something she said.

"Will!" A few Hecate campers who were sitting by the Hermes cabin waved him over. "Did you get the thing!?"

"No, the Son of Hades decided it would be better if he was a jerk, insulting your cabin and whatnot." Will internally smirked.

"He did _WHAT!?"_ A boy said, standing up and muttering some curse.

"Yeah, he called your head counselor an 'insane girl'. He really doesn't like your magic, I think he distrusts all of you guys." Will continued.

A small group cursed Nico, but Will understood none of it. Suddenly, four boys and three girls stood up and walked over to the Seven. Will almost burst into laughter when he realized that two girls were sneaking up behind him from the Apollo cabin. The tapped his shoulder, and cursed Nico.

"What did you just do! I'm telling you to shoo!" When Nico realized he'd just rhymed, he looked like he was about to blow fire out of his nostrils. "I don't care how, but reverse this now!" Nico looked ready to kill someone now. "Solace, you did this! Reverse this or I won't miss!"

Will burst into laughter, falling onto the ground, and then he sat upright. Nico still looked like he was about to kill someone, and he was next to where Will was, but standing. Will gulped. Not good. Nico tried tackling him, but Will rolled away. Will scrambled to his feet, and then he charged at Nico, effectively tackling him to the ground. Nico was _definitely_ was going to kill Will now. Nico kicked upwards, and Will fell back off of him. Nico looked smug as he charged at Will, and then he punched Will's chest. Wil stumbled back, but kept going. He tried kicking Nico, but Nico jumped back. Nico then summoned a few skeleton hands to keep Will in place. Nico charged at Will, headbutting him in the chest. Will managed to get a punch or two in before Hazel and Kayla ran in between them.

"WOAH GUYS!" They yelled, and Nico continued glaring at Will, as Will spat out a bit of blood. "Calm down everybody! Let's try to _not_ kill someone." Nico allowed the skeleton hands to recede into the ground, and Will walked back to the Hecate and Hermes cabins.

Nico and Will each had a few bruises, Nico had a scraped elbow, and Will had a cut on his arm.

"Freaking a**hole." Will muttered.

Nico turned around, with murder in his eyes once more. He charged at Will, taking him by surprise, and flipped him over so his face was in the ground, and Nico was holding both arms behind his back, sitting on Will's legs. Will smirked, and then he rolled over, so now he was pinning Nico down. Then, the fire, which was currently red from resent, grew to ten feet in the air. Pink mist curled around the fire, and then a bright pink light blinded everybody temporarily. A red line was connecting people, a red cord connecting Percy and Annabeth, but only a line connecting Clovis to some unknown person. There also happened to be a bright red line connecting Nico to Will and vice versa. The pink light returned, and the red lines/strings/cords vanished. All but one, the one connecting Nico and Will.

"What's that!?" Travis Stoll asked.

Lou Ellen and Piper gasped. Will and Nico looked livid. Cecil walked over with Lou Ellen, and Jason came with Piper. Cecil investigated Will's side, and Jason investigated Nico's. Lou Ellen was muttering spells and their effects under her breath. Piper was trying to determine whether it was knotted, or tangled, or anything. Nope. Lou Ellen looked pale, like she was worried. She then uttered a spell to see if it would work, and it did. A small pair of scissors made of pink mist tried to cut the string. The scissors broke. Cecil grabbed a sharp piece of the metal that had fallen, and tried cutting it like that. Both Will and Nico clutched their wrists in pain and yelled at Cecil to stop.

"What? What happened?"

"I have an idea!" Jason exclaimed. "Nico, your sword please?" Nico grabbed his sword and handed it to Jason.

Jason swung the sword down at the line, and the sword bounced off and up into the air harmlessly. Will and Nico both howled in pain, clutching their wrists like they were trying to stop a wound from bleeding.

"It's a line… Well, that makes sense given your relationship with each other." Piper said.

"But why can we see it?" Lou Ellen asked.

"It must be some sort of magic or something."

"Then that explains the bright pink light. Aphrodite."

"Nope, leave me out of this, I've already had enough experience with this stuff, I'm good, cut the line, destroy it, kill it with fire, I don't care but get rid of it." Nico announced, earning snickers from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Boys, you can't destroy this one!" Drew exclaimed, rushing over. "This," Drew pointed at the line. "Is a magic tool used by Aphrodite to connect soulmates, but for some reason she's putting yours in the physical world. See, this is a soulmate string."

"No! No way! Of all people, my soulmate cannot be _HIM_!" They said together. "STOP COPYING ME! ARRGH!"

 _"Oh but can't he?"_ A voice said, coming from the fire.

Rachel, who was sitting by the Seven and Reyna, stood up. Her eyes glazed over with a pink tint.

 _"Sun and Shadow are Bound_

 _Travel to the land without Sound_

 _Find the lonely Death_

 _Unify with a single Breath_

 _Face the monster with a fear-striking Hiss_

 _Send your souls back with a single Kiss_

 _Hold on and don't let Go_

 _Or fall to the ones that we don't Know."_

She said, but her voice wasn't an oracle-voice, it was actually scarier somehow.

"Aphrodite, I swear on my life that I will PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Will shouted at the sky.


	2. Friendly Monsters

**2: Silent Lands**

 **A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkk! There's gonna be a very…friendly monster…in here. Teehee. I'm learning Italian and Spanish currently on Duolingo. And I know how to flirt in Italian, and like I said, friendly monsters and such. Hehehehe. Ok, that was way too much of a hint.**

"Well, if you two are soulmates…and you got a personal prophecy from Aphrodite herself…and the prophecy clearly stated 'Sun and Shadow'…There is an eclipse next weekend, according to Artemis that is…" Chiron said, looking around for something in his office. "Aha! Here it is!"

"What…?" Will asked, dumbfounded.

"This! You're not just supposed to go on a random quest! It's a quest _on an eclipse_! Not just that, but an arrow is missing from Artemis' quiver, and while some may think this is no big deal, this is a specific arrow, the Arrow Of Moonlight. Plus, Aphrodite is definitely wanting something from you two, and I'm thinking it's this." Chiron held up a scroll, and in the middle of the page was a pink shard, with a red diamond-shape in the middle. "It's part of a string that broke. It is, in fact, similar to the string binding the two of you. Only Aphrodite can break a string. When she breaks it, it becomes a shard that she holds in a small bag."

"So… we're supposed to find this shard?"

"Yes. You may find the Winds in certain areas, but Zephyros will not bother you."

"Okay then… Well, let's go. I want to get this quest over with." Nico said, standing up and walking out of the office.

Will hit a wall on purpose on his way out.

"Oww…" He muttered.

"SOLACE!" Nico yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Will ran for Thalia's tree so he could get out of Camp and hopefully out of the way of Nico's wrath. However, Nico just got dragged on his side by the line binding him and Will together.

(+)_(+)

"Will, I need to rest." Nico said.

"Yeah, I know." Will replied.

"How do you know?"

"We're connected. I can feel your emotions and feelings, and vice versa, didn't Piper tell you? Or did you just forget already?"

"Shut up, Solace."

The two walked into a hotel, got a room with two queen-sized beds, and then went to a kind of dining place. Like a restaurant in the hotel. They sat down at a table, and talked about the quest until a man walked over and sat next to Nico. Will grabbed the scroll Chiron had given them and put it in his backpack quickly.

"Ciao bello." The man said to Nico in Italian.

"Ciao." Nico deadpanned.

"Aspetti Qualcuno?"

"No. Noi due ci conosciamo?"

"Nel Cielo manca un angelo? E Ti sei fatta male quando sei caduta dal cielo?"

"No. Io in realta strisciato fuori dall'inferno."

"Nico, what's he saying?" Will asked.

"He's flirting with me."

"Dove sei diretto?" The man asked.

"Non sappiamo."

"Ho potuto fare a voi per arrivare dove si sta andando."

"No, grazie."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Si. Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci, amore."

Will growled and glared at the man. The man raised his hands in defeat, and walked away.

"Solace! I almost had his wallet! That money would have been good! We're almost out of money already!"

"We're _supposed_ to be working on the quest."

"It's not like we can figure anything out."

"Actually, I figured out the first, third, and last two lines." Will said with a smug look on his face.

"Well?"

"First line: _Sun and Shadow are Bound.'_ Easy. I'm Sun, you're Shadow, and we're actually bound together, same for the Sun and the Shadow of the Moon. Third Line: _'Find the lonely Death.'_ That probably means a monster that often brings death, but it's lonely for some reason. Eighth Line: _'Hold on and don't let Go.'_ That definitely means that we'll be up high somewhere, maybe a cliff or something, and then we Shouldn't let go. Final line: _'Or fall to the ones that we don't Know.'_ That's clear. Fall to a monster that we don't know about. So-"

"Demigods!" A monster growled, barreling through tables and chairs, heading straight for Will and Nico.

"And I was just in a good mood." Nico commented.

Will grabbed a small cylinder which became a bow, and his backpack became a quiver filled with arrows. Nico grabbed a silver loop from one of his belt loops and pulled it. His sword came out of mist form.

"Well, usually I don't like to fight, but this time," Will rolled out of the way of the monster, which looked to be a werewolf. "There's not much choooooooooiiiiice!" Nico had started running, which now involved Will getting dragged around by the line, which looked just slightly thicker now.

"Haha." Nico muttered.

"I got this!" Will said, aiming an arrow with his teeth.

The arrow flew directly into the lycanthrope's foot, slowing it down a bit. Will grabbed the string connecting him and Nico, and pulled himself up by it. To mortals, it looked like he was miming.

"Amore!" A man said in Italian.

Nico recognized him as the guy from earlier. The string got a little bit tangled.

"Si deve rimanere per la cena!"

"And what's for dinner?" Nico asked.

"YOU!" The man began changing into a lycanthrope.

"Still want to flirt with him now?" Will said, his voice betraying him and showing a tiny bit of jealousy.

"Shut up, Solace!"

"I don't think we can take 'em."

"If you would stop thinking we can't, and stop being so jealous, then we could!" Nico retorted.

"I'm n-not jealous! You little-"

"STOP YOUR BICKERING AND FIGHT US ALREADY!" The first lycanthrope roared.

"Okay." Will said with a shoulder shrug.

Nico rolled over to the former-flirt and began slashing and slicing around him, while Will nocked and fired arrows. The arrows hit his legs, his arms, his chest, even his face. Sadly, nothing happened. The lycanthropes attacked, and Nico dodged out of the way, and Will got thrown directly in front of the first lycanthrope.

"HEY! Be careful where you dodging!" Will yelled.

Nico chuckled. "Le mie scuse, idiota."

The former flirt erupted into laughter.

"I don't know what you said, but it was probably an insult, so keep going! It's a distraction! And also, I'll kill you later." Will said.

"He apologized and called you an idiot!" The lycanthrope chuckled.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Will shouted, drawing an arrow and knocking it, preparing to fire.

"I'm sorry, perhaps you'd prefer the English version? Here, I'm sorry, idiot." Nico replied.

"GRR!" Wills aid, firing the arrow and then rolling to the side.

The arrow soared past Nico who was being dragged to one side, and hit the former flirt straight in the throat, going through the mouth. The lycanthrope growled, gargling on his own golden dust-blood. He dissolved and the other lycanthrope was very shocked.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! I know you're jealous, but I didn't know you were jealous to the point of killing!"

"SHUT UP!" Wills said, very red faced and very flustered.

Will shot an arrow and Nico charged at the lycanthrope, and the arrow hit the monster as Nico slashed through it.

"We make a good team. Good job Solace."

"Shut up."

"I'm being serious." Nico said.

The cord thickened a little bit. A _significant_ amount, so both boys looked at it.

"Why is it a thick string now?" Will asked.

"I don't even want to know."

"Me neither. Let's get this quest going so I can kill you when we get back."

 **Yay! I finally finished this! HALLELUJAH!**


	3. Searching

**3: Searching**

 **This should be good. By the way, if you go to this link:**

My Forums

 **Then you will find my Forums. Thank you, and I hope you join!**

Nico and Will split up, because how bad could it be traveling alone as a powerful demigod with lots of training? They realized this was a terrible idea after about three hydras, an arrow in the knee (To which, Will was called many names as he pulled out the arrow.), and a small flock of man-eating birds. They were looking for pretty much anything silver when a trap opened up from the ground, and a hand grabbed Will.

"HELPPP!" Will yelled to Nico reluctantly.

"Idiota." Nico said, dashing into action.

In a few swipes, and a few arrows later, the monster was still there. Nico looked agitated, and Will was getting tired.

"What is this thing!" Nico yelled, frustrated.

"I don't know, and I definitely don't care." Will said, knocking four or five arrows.

As Will let the arrows fly, Nico threw his sword. When they hit the monster, it disappeared, and silver dust appeared on the ground.

"I'm telling you, this has something to do with that arrow. All the monsters we kill have either become pink goop or silver dust."

"This means nothing, Solace."

"HOW!?"

"You're just paranoid. It's the string. The dust is most likely silver because we're looking at it in the wrong light."

"Sure it is."

Will climbed out of the hole they were in, and Nico followed behind him.

"It's night, and I'm tired." Will said.

"I'll take first watch. If you're so tired, then I'll make sure no more 'pink goop' monsters come to attack us." Nico replied.

That night, no monsters attacked, but there was a strange, silvery light nearby. Nico went to investigate a bit, not going too far as that would alarm Will and drag him. Nico saw an arrow with a silver glow, and a cliff in front of it. The arrow hung on a blue string just out of reach unless you stood at the edge of the cliff. Nico walked forward, and saw a whole cesspit of monsters. He saw headless ones with chest-mouths, gray-pale monsters with glowing red eyes and long nails, and worse. He walked closer, and saw a single pink shard in the midst of the monsters. He grabbed his sword from his pants, but it wasn't there. He'd left it with Will. Nico cursed. He inched even closer, and stood at the edge of the cliff, reaching for the arrow. The cliff edge broke, and he fell down, into the pit. All the monsters looked up, as if waiting for a meal. Nico screamed, and then he felt someone shaking him.

Nico told Will about the dream, and Will nodded. He grabbed the scroll from Chiron, where he had jotted down the prophecy. He began writing what the lines meant.

"Alright, here we go.

First line, ' _Sun and Shadow are Bound'_ means that not only are we bound and the sun and moon's shadow are bound, but I'm guessing that our lives are bound together now.

' _Travel to the land without Sound'_ sounds like we're going to go somewhere where we can't talk or do anything with noise.

' _Find the lonely Death'_ means something with death. It sounds like those were extremely dangerous monsters in that pit.

' _Unify with a single Breath'_ Means something about unifying something with a breath.

' _Face the monster with a fear-striking Hiss'_ , so it's one of those monster in that pit.

' _Send your souls back with a single Kiss'_ Means we kiss someone and send our souls back to the real world and out of the spiritual one.

' _Hold on and don't let Go'_ Means we shouldn't let go of something, probably that cliff.

' _Or fall to the ones that we don't Know.'_ Well, we don't know the names of those monsters. We've figured out the prophecy." Will said.

"Okay, in that case, we should find this cliff." Nico said.

"You said it was in the woods?"

"Yeah. Oh, please don't."

Will walked into the low branches of a tree and disappeared. "Come on, Death Boy!"

The string slowly thickened a tiny bit, to where it was almost a cord.

"I hate you."


	4. Silent Lands

**Chapter 4: Silent Lands**

 **Sorry for constantly playing with feels, I'm really sorry. Anyways, prepare to be amazed when you see these next few chapters. And prepare for the Solangelo fluff buildup to explode all over all of our faces.**

Nico and Will walked around five miles before Nico had to stop. He could fight while walking for five miles, because of the adrenaline rush. But walking for five miles was a stretch. Surprisingly, nothing attacked them. Nothing moved, or made any sound, except them. Nico sat down on a rock, and Will sat next to him.

"I'll catch up, Solace." Nico said.

"I never thought that…nothing. Nevermind. But I'm not leaving you here. Monsters could be waiting to catch you off guard. And remember, we have like 5 hours before the eclipse, and we're connected." Will replied.

Nico scowled. "I can take care of myself, Solace-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nico yelled as Will lifted Nico up onto his shoulders.

"This way, you don't have to walk."

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW SOLACE OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

"No."

"SOLACE!"

"You need rest. Besides, I'll put you down when you're back to yelling and screaming and kicking me."

Nico made no move or sound, except for that his head fell onto Will's.

"Are you seriously asleep?" Will asked.

Will looked up through his peripheral vision, and saw the sleeping face of Nico. Will felt himself blush and then shook his head. He jogged through the forest until everything had a silver light, and then he walked towards the light. What he found wasn't a cliff or a cesspit or an arrow or anything. Just a single monster. Waiting in the center of a clearing.

"Nico! Wake up!" Will whisper-yelled.

"Idiota. Dormire." Nico muttered in his sleep.

Will put Nico down on the ground, and blushed again. Will was having some very strong feelings towards his supposed enemy. Will saw the cord thicken-wait what!

"Nico!" Will said.

As Will looked closer, the cord was thick on his end, but thin near Nico's. He took out the scroll, hoping to find some information, and luckily he did.

 _'Strings can get tangled, knotted, thinner, they can even begin to fray, but they will never break. The thickness of the string determines the relationship. A fraying line means that the relationship is of deep hate. A thin line is of almost complete resent, with little hate. A knotted string is one of romantic complications. A tangled line is one of confusion and jealousy. A single line is a relationship where there is much resentment or where they don't know each other, with no hate involved. A string is one of friendship and slight kindness, along with adoration. A cord means that the two subjects are, in fact, in love, and the thicker the cord, the deeper the love is. However, if the line is thick on one end but thin on the other, then the relationship is one-sided. The most common of these is a string and a cord, but sometimes it is a thick cord and a simple cord. These mean that one person feels one way, while another person feels differently.'_ Was written on the scroll.

Will sighed. "Of course. So, I love Nico, but he doesn't love me. That's just how it goes for Will Solace."

"What…?" Nico asked.

While reading the scroll, Will hadn't noticed that Nico was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"You…what me?"

"Nothing." Will said, looking away with slightly red cheeks.

While Will wasn't looking, Nico snuck a glance at the cord. It was thick near Will, but not as thick towards Nico. Nico looked at his feet, and then he turned towards Will, and, before he could lose his courage, kissed the other boy. Will was completely shocked at first, but then he kissed back. Will pulled away, not realizing that Nico was blushing furiously, or that his arm was around the smaller boy.

"I said I love you, Nico." Will said, pulling the other boy towards him.

"I love you too." Nico said against Will's shoulder. "But right now, we have a glowing silver monster to kill."

Nico pulled away, and pulled his sword out of its mist form. Will grabbed his bow, and instantly a quiver appeared. The two snuck up, with weapons somewhat lowered, holding hands. That's when they noticed, there was no sound. Anywhere. And the monster was sleeping.

"This should be a good opportunity to-" Will started to say, but then realized his voice was gone.

 _NICO! What happened! Why can't we speak! Is this where we're supposed to be!? NICO!_ Will mouthed, but no sound escaped.

Nico drew his sword, and prepared to attack. He had recognized this dragon-the Colchian Dragon. Nico ran forwards, his sword drawn, and attacked, slashing at the face, the eyes, the tongues, the body, the legs, but the Dragon didn't notice nor wake up.

 _NICO!_

Will nocked an arrow, and shot it. The dragon awoke, and blinked. It saw the two young men in front of it, and reared up. The Dragon roared, and suddenly sound bloomed across the valley. Will's ears began hurting, and Nico dropped to the ground, his ears bloody.

"NICO!" Will yelled, rushing over to him.

His quiver returned to its natural backpack state, and Will fished around for some Ambrosia and Nectar. When he found it, he force-fed it to Nico, and then glared at the Dragon. The Dragon turned around in a circle and then laid down, sound slowly devolving again. Will grabbed Nico's arms, and pulled him towards a bush where there was a little bit of sound. It was as if…as if the dragon was emitting a frequency that would stop all sound!

"Nico." Will said, but his voice came out as a whisper. "I figured it out! We need to keep the dragon awake and we need to keep it from roaring. The roar is a defense though, we'll need to attack it quickly, and find a weak spot."

Nico slowly came back to consciousness. "Will…no…. it's too dangerous."

"I'll be back in a minute." Will said, grabbing a roll of gauze from his bag.

Will ran out, towards the dragon, and he quickly wrapped the gauze around it. He then ran back, and grabbed his bow. He shot several arrows around it, and the dragon rose its head and opened one eye. Will grabbed several arrows and shot them around it. Will ran around, shooting, and then the dragon tried to roar. All that escaped sounded like a quiet mumble. Will continued to shoot it, and then the dragon turned around and stomped beside him. Will dodged, and then noticed that the string wasn't loose any more, and that Nico was slowly being pulled out of the bush. Will saw Nico wake up slowly, and grab his sword. Nico ran towards the dragon and to Will, wielding his sword. The two slashed and shot at the dragon, until they finally found a weak spot-and that's when they saw…the moon was in sight, and so was the sun. Will shot one last arrow, and the dragon finally snapped the gauze. It roared, and the arrow splintered, and Will jumped at Nico, tackling him to the ground.

Nico covered his ears and rolled over, so that Will was shielded by his own body. Nico and Will then got up, and Nico charged at the dragon. The dragon stood up, and Will and Nico went to opposite sides. Will grabbed at an empty quiver-right as the dragon tripped over the cord. The dragon dissolved into pink dust, and a single silver arrow appeared-revealing what the dragon had been hiding. A pit of monsters, now fully awake, just like Nico had seen in his dream. The boys watched the arrow get caught by a loose blue string, and then they saw that down in the pit, there was a pink light. The two things they had come for were now just out of reach.

 **Alas, I have failed you. Only 1300 words for the climax chapter. Alas, I apologize deeply. Oh, and by the way, nah, it's fine that you only checked for updates. By the way, you might want to start checking on Mondays. Also, I'm going to start taking week-long account-wide hiatuses between stories. Also, check out my fictionpress account! It's the same username as this account. Soon, I will beworking on 'Shadow of a Cat', and then I'll do a fic called 'Date Game' where the PJO characters have to do crazy dares-every one of them has to be on a list at Goode High School. After that, I'm taking a fanfiction break for about 2-3 months to work on my books on fictionpress. I'm really sorry about that last one. I'll try to time it over Winter Break, so that way I can get back to fanfiction when school gets back. After my story on FP, I'll be back, writing the GemVerse! If you're wondering 'WHAT IN HADES' NAME IS THAT!' Don't worry, you just need to look at my profile.**


	5. Silver Arrows and Pink Shards

**Chapter 5: Silver Arrows and Pink Shards**

 **So so so so so sorry for the delay! I can't believe I did that! This is probably the last chapter, with around 1,250-1,500 words. So, yeah… Lots of solangelo fluff and lots of Will scolding Nico for getting hurt, and even some solangelo kisses, plus some 'OMGs NICO YOU AND WILL ARE TOGETHER NOW OMGs!' From Nico's friends, and vice-versa from Will's friends. Prepare. I listened to Princess Rizu on Youtube while writing this chapter, go check her channel out! She's an amazing singer and songwriter!**

Nico walked forward, and grabbed at the arrow. He backed up quickly, and leaped. He grabbed the arrow, and then fell. Will rushed forward and grabbed Nico's hand, and then got pulled down. He grabbed the ledge, and then pulled Nico up, so that he was holding Nico's shoulder, and that Nico's head was up by his shoulder. Will looked down at the snarling pit of monsters, and then up at the blue string that seemed to be hovering in the air. The string fell, and hit a monster. The monsters parted slightly, allowing the two teenagers to see the shard.

"Will, let me go. I'll toss the shard up." Nico said.

"No! I'm not letting you go down there!" Will replied.

"Will! Come on! The gods need this. As much as I hate being a puppet of the gods, we really don't have a choice."

"Nico, absolutely not. I refuse to let you-"

Nico interrupted him with a kiss, and Will's arm immediately went to Nico's back, holding him in place. Nico broke the kiss quickly, and then pushed away from Will's chest, falling to the monsters.

"Nico! No!" Will yelled, reaching for him.

Nico continued to drop, until he felt a searing pain on his wrist. The cord was digging into his skin. He looked up at will, who was holding his hand in the air. Nico rolled his eyes through the pain, and used the arrow to inch the shard nearer. That was when a monster attacked. It had claws and sharp teeth, and Nico got a very close look, as he had to swing to the side to dodge it. This caused a full out assault of monsters-jumping up at him and aiming to kill. He drew his sword, and Will threw his quiver. Nico swiped at the monsters, and nothing happened. Will dropped down, seeing the uselessness of the weapon. He had a plan.

Will dropped, and so did Nico. The two hit the ground, and then Will ran to the side. As the monsters hit the cord, they disintegrated. Will ran around, hitting monsters with the cord. He tucked and ducked and rolled, but Nico just took any hits. However, this did help him to hit more monsters. Nico and Will met each other at the shard, and Will grabbed it. They hugged quickly, and then Will looked at Nico's wounds. He walked back to face Nico and pointed at him.

"You are reckless. Do you have to act so stupid! I had to save your life! You're an idiot!" Will said.

"And you're completely insane. Seriously. I was fine!" Nico replied.

"You were going to die. Your sword was doing nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Stop being so-AH-HEY! Put me down!" Nico yelled, because Will had grabbed him by the stomach and pulled him closer before lifting Nico up onto his shoulders.

Will laughed, and Nico scowled and grumbled. He crossed his legs so that his legs were practically closed around Will's neck. Will laughed again, and lowered him down again. He pulled him closer, and grinned down at him. Nico looked away, blushing, and then stood up and kissed Will. Will was surprised, but then he kissed back, lifting Nico up. The two pulled away, and Will laughed. Nico soon joined in, and then Nico put his head against Will's shoulder, and Will put his head on top of Nico's. Will laced their fingers together and then looked down at Nico. He hugged the smaller teenager, and Nico grumbled before hugging Will back, despite his grumbling. Nico waited a few moments after they pulled apart to hop onto Will's back. Will stumbled at first, and then recovered. He laughed, and then sat down, dropping Nico, and turning around.

"Hey, well, we got the shard." Will said.

"And the arrow." Nico added.

"Just one part of the prophecy we need to finish."

"And what's that?"

"Well, we've been bound together, we went to a silent land, we found a lonely death, we unified, I guess, when we killed those monsters, we faced the monster that we're supposed to be afraid of, we've held onto a ledge, and I let go and fell to the monsters. We just haven't-"

"Sent our souls back, whatever that means." Nico said.

"I have an idea." Will replied, looking down at Nico and grinning widely.

"Solace!" Nico protested before Will grabbed him and picked him up in a hug.

Will kissed Nico and Nico kissed back almost immediately. Nico wrapped his legs around Will's waist, and deepened the kiss, and the two stayed like that, until Will broke the kiss and stared at Nico. Except-he was staring at the sky. He sat up and looked around. He saw grass all around, along with a hearth, and cabins. He looked down beside him, and saw the son of Hades, holding his hand. He shook the other teenager and woke him up.

"Nico! We're back at camp!" He said. Nico mumbled something and then opened his eyes.

"Will!" He exclaimed, jumping up into an embrace.

"Finally!" Kayla said, running up to them.

"Hey! Guys! Look! They're back!" Piper called to her friends.

"I feel like I've been asleep for a week." Will said.

Austin chuckled. "You have been."

"What?" Nico asked, surveying his friends.

"You never left! You guys passed out at the hill, so we brought you guys here, near the hearth. That's what Chiron said to do." Lou Ellen said.

"That makes…a little bit of sense…" Will said. "Ohhh! That's what that line meant! We never left! Our spirits were out! I feel like an idiot now."

"That's me. You're the insane one." Nico said, laughing and falling onto the grass.

"Idiot."

"Insane."

"Obsessive."

"I may be obsessed with you, but you're reckless."

"I can't tell if they're flirting or arguing." Annabeth commented.

"I think they're flirting…I hope so, at least. I am _not_ breaking up any more fights." Austin replied.

"Hold on so, are you guys together now or…" Piper asked.

"Together. Forever. Never leaving each other's sides." Nico said adamantly.

"Well, good. I'm not dealing with your bickering anymore." Kayla said, walking away.

Will grabbed Nico and put him on his shoulders, and then ran around the camp like an insane person.

"Have I already told you you're insane?"

"Yes you have. Did you really mean what you said at the green?"

"Yes. I mean, if you're okay with-"

"Okay with it? Of course I am! Nico, I'm pretty much certain that you know exactly how I feel!"

"Will, I really love you."

"So you weren't just saying that in the heat of the moment?"

"What? No! I love you, Will Solace."

"I love you too."

"Promise?"

"I swear it on the River Styx. Because…"

"Will, don't you dare."

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

"Please stop. Seriously."

"You make me happy, when skies are gray. Please don't take my sunshine away…"

"Will, I said stop it, and if you don't, then I swear you will pay. I will leave you Will. I will leave you. I will leave you and I will never kiss you. I will never sit near you. I will never even look at you."

"You can't deny me my sunshine."

"That's it. I'm leaving. Put me down."

"No!" Will said, sprinting to the Hades cabin. "Wait here!" He said, dropping Nico.

Nico sat down on the steps and waited on his new boyfriend.

"I'm BACK!" Will said in a singsong voice, holding about three blankets, a pillow, and a medical kit.

Will grinned at Nico and kicked at the door.

"What are you doing, Solace?"

"I'm moving in! What does it look like, Death Boy?"

"Shut it, Sunshine."

Will put his stuff on Nico's bunk, and then he put the medical kit under the bed.

That night, Will and Nico slept soundly in the Hades cabin, under three blankets, Will under Nico with his chin resting on Nico's head.

 **I'm crying. And laughing. And searching solangelo. I'm gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! So sorry for the short chapter, I failed you. Hope the solangelo fluffiness made up for it!**


End file.
